Diskussion:Galaktisches Imperium
Gründer Wieso steht als Gründer des Imperiums Sidious drin, Palpatine hat doch das Imperium im Senat ausgerufen, und nur die wenigsten wussten von seiner Identität als Sith-Lord. Also sollte nicht besser die ersion von 81.5.235.18 beibelassen werden? --Anakin 21:28, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Stimmt... aber solange es noch zwei Artikel sind, würde ich ihn als Sith als Initiator des Imperiums (war ja sein Plan) da stehen haben, aber Palpi als Anführer. --Modgamers 21:30, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hm, da hasst du schon recht, aber wenn es sowieso die selbe Person ist, wieso sollte man dann nicht die Version der IP lassen, denn ich finde so ist es etwas verwirrend. Agenommen es kommt jemand, der nichts von Palpatine/Sidious als eine Person weiß, der denk dann es seien zwei komplett unterschiedliche Personen. Wenn man beide Namen sowohl als Gründer als auch als Anführer verwendet, ist das meiner Meinung nach viel klarer. Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:38, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) hmm... ich denke schon das man davon ausgehen kann, das die Besucher alle Filme gesehn haben, da geht das ja draus hervor (selbst wenn man nur 5 astück gesehn hatt). Das kann man schon vorraussetzen. --Modgamers 21:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Quellen wie findet ihr die veränderungen? Eiegentlich ziemlich gut und waren auch bitter nötig, nur sind sie leider nicht mit Quellen belegt. Nett währe auch, wenn du dich registrieren würdest. --Modgamers 16:47, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) eigentlich wollte ich kunst un medien im imperium noch weiter beschreiben und danach die etablierung seiner macht und die ausbreitung seiner herrschaft eifügen .das bisherige ist nicht gerade sehr beeindrucken du hast noch nich darauf geantwortet, woher du das alles hast... ich mein du hast es dir sicherlich ja nicht ausgedacht oder ? --Modgamers 17:10, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ich habe mir die sachen nicht ausgedacht.oder schöpfst du bei etwas verdacht modgamers.bist du noch da? * ja noch bin ich da... dauert halt etwas zu schreiben.. ist ja kein chat. Nein... ich schöpfe keinen verdacht nun weiß ich aber immernoch nicht wo du die herhast... Wir haben hier halt einen gewissen Anspruch, und wollen, und müssen alles was wir hier zusammentragen mit offiziellen Quellen belegen. Abgeschriebene oder erfundene sachen löschen wir wieder. Ich weiß, dass was du geschrieben hast, gehört zum Imperium aber ich will halt wissen, woher du das alles hast Gut ich hoffe das waren quellen genug.wobei zwei nicht stimmen. wie nicht stimmen ? --Modgamers 19:31, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) darksaber.ist mir gerade eben aufgefallen,gemeinsam mit the new essential guide to alien species also darksaber würd ich sagen ja, da Daala dort was über den chauvinismus sagt (aber meienr meinung nach nicht genug für eienen so langen absatz)... aber warum sollen die falsch sein ? --Modgamers 19:36, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) stimmt du hast recht,daala taucht dort ja auf.na gut dann habe ich mich höchstwahrcheinlich geirrt.tut mir leid,wenn ich dich irritiert habe. gut das wären kunst und medien.als nächstes bearbeite ich den aufstieg des imperiums und danach dessen fall. könntest du dich, dafür bitte in der Jedipedia anmelden ? ich mag das nicht so gerne, wenn IPs rumlaufen und sachen beearbeiten... --Modgamers 21:49, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Außerdem noch eine Bitte: verwende bitte auch nach Satzzeichen Leerzeichen, sonst machst du nur anderen die Arbeit, sie einzufügen. Unterschreibe außerdem in den Diskusionsseiten deinen Beiträge mit 4 ~, die dann automatisch in deinen Signatur mit Zeitstempel umgewandelt werden. Das ist in der Jedipedia so üblich. Admiral Ackbar 00:24, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Anmelden SO.... nun muss ich dich nötigen dich anzumelden, bevor du weitere Änderung vornimmst liebe IP. --Modgamers 10:49, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) tut mir leid,aber ich sage NEIN! und warum ? --Modgamers 12:27, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) darum. ach deshelb... ne nu sach.. warum ? --Modgamers 12:29, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo ich wär auch dafür das du dich hier anmeldest, ist so für uns und für dich bequemer. Du bleibst auch weiterhin anonym, du brauchs nix über dich preis zugeben wenn de nit wills Jango 12:31, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) * Wir können und wollen dich natürlich nicht zwingen, dich hier anzumelden. Aber es entstehen dadurch wirklich nur Vorteile. Erstens wissen wir, mit wem wir reden. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, warst du während dieser Diskussion hier unter sechs verschiedenen IPs aktiv. Für dein Gegenüber ist es da viel angenehmer, wenn er unter deinen Beiträgen eine vertraute Signatur vorfindet. Das fördert auch das Vertrauen, weil man deinen Namen gleich mit deinen bisherigen Beiträgen in Verbindung bringt. Du hast den Vorteil, dass du z.B. ganz einfach alle deine Artikel und Bearbeitungen einsehen kannst. Du hast auch die Möglichkeit, dich per E-mail informieren zu lassen, wenn Änderungen an für dich interessanten Artikeln vorgenommen wurden. Weil Artikel deinen Namen in der Versionsgeschichte tragen, kannst du auch später damit angeben, dass du sie geschrieben hast ;), was bei einem Haufen gesichtsloser IPs schwierig wird. Dir entstehen dadurch auch keine Kosten und du kannst weiterhin anonym bleiben, wenn du willst. Wie gesagt, ist es natürlich deine Entscheidung, aber eine Anmeldung wäre wirklich nur von Vorteil. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 18:36, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) wie findet ihr die veränderungen? ich bräuchte einige neue meinungen :Erst möchte ich mal wissen, warum du dich nicht anmeldest und hier so unbekannt herumspuckst! Ein eigenes Benutzerkonto ist doch sehr viel besser. Es ist kostenlos, anonym und erleichtert hier die Handhabung und die Kommunikation mit dir und anderen. Es wäre für alle zum Vorteil, wenn du dich als engagierter Autor anmelden würdest. Natürlich hat ein Benutzerkonto keinerlei Verpflichtungen oder sowas... Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:08, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) das werde ich nun mal nicht tun.fehlt euch der intellekt dies zu verstehen? Wir verstehen nur nich, warum. --Asajj Ventress 22:24, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) darum.und jetzt beantwortet bitte meine frage Ich finde deine veränderungen gut, nur müssen sie vom optischen her noch ein weing bearbeitet werden, ich könnte dir das genauer erklären, wenn du dich anmelden würdest, aber da dus nicht willst, werde ich das auch nicht machen. musst du halt selber mit klar kommen. Boba 22:43, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) um himmels willen!ich habe meine gründe mich nicht anzumelden.es ist nicht mein ziel euch auf die nerven zu gehen oder schaden anzurichten.ich habe nun mal eine gewisse ... distanz gegenüber dem internet und bleibe misstrauisch.bitte akzeptiert dies doch endlich bitte.nun glaubt mir doch